


Cold Morning Cuddles

by ellietuesday



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Love Triangles, Multi, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Video & Computer Games, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellietuesday/pseuds/ellietuesday
Summary: It's a cold winter morning and the heater isn't working, what will Mikan, Chiaki, and Ibuki do? Winter, Non-Despair, Modern AU !!
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cold Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaki X Ibuki X Mikan is a huge comfort for me and I hardly see any fics about them so I decided to take matters into my own hands and write one! I like to call their ship Digital Bandaid :D This is a one-shot btw :p

It was a chilly winter morning, and the heater had malfunctioned, and Mikan, Ibuki and, Chiaki were all cold. The three were staying in a winter cabin that Ibuki had rented using her tour money, she wanted both her closest friends to have some relaxing time away from school for the weekend. Luckily they only had one night left, but who knew it'd end up like this...

"What should we do? It's so~ cold!" Ibuki complained, flopping back into the cold pillows of the couch.

"W-Well we could g-go look for the space heater.." Mikan suggested bringing her knees to her chest and leaning against the side of the armchair.

"It broke remember.." Chiaki said while hiding in a fort of blankets in the corner of the room. Ibuki lets out a loud groan. "But I have an idea.." Chiaki said quietly, continuing to press buttons on her switch and nuzzling into her blankets.

"What is it?!" Ibuki said excitedly, sitting up from the couch.

"Well...we could share the bed and keep each other warm," Chiaki suggested, not looking up from her handheld device. 

"Ibuki would love to cuddle with Chiaki and Mikan!" Ibuki exclaimed flopping down next to Chiaki.

"I-I wouldn't mind.. it sounds nice," Mikan said nervously, approaching Ibuki and Chiaki then seating herself next to Ibuki.

"Alright, help me carry these blankets back to the bed," Chiaki said, slipping her Nintendo into her pocket. All three girls got up in unison, Chiaki started collecting some of the blankets and so did Ibuki. Mikan picked up some pillows from the couch nearby and started walking towards the bedroom. She suddenly slipped on a blanket that had fallen out of Ibuki's excited and jittery arms,

"Aah! I'm sorry! Please forgive me..!" Mikan exclaimed picking herself off the floor,

"Don't worry Mikan! Ibuki and Chiaki will help you!" Ibuki giggled as she put down the blankets in her arms and helped Mikan up. "Ibuki promises to be more careful next time!" Ibuki says with a big, cute smile on her face, which Mikan returns with a thank you and a soft smile. Chiaki started picking up some of the pillows and continuing to walk towards the bedroom. Ibuki put some blankets into Mikan's arm, tucking the loose edges into her elbows so she doesn't drop any. Ibuki then picks back up the blankets she put down earlier and continued to follow Chiaki to the bedroom along with Mikan. They get to the bedroom door, which Chiaki had left open for them. Looking inside you could see Chiaki already setting the pillows down on the bed, layering them with the already present pillows to make the bed feel more comfortable. Both Ibuki and Mikan started spreading out blankets across the bed and over the comforter and sheets. 

Once all the blankets were spread out Chiaki climbed in, Chiaki decided she wanted to sleep in the middle. Mikan got in on the left, but Ibuki decided to turn on the fireplace in the room. Chiaki and Mikan thought it was silly that the only room with a fireplace was the bedroom but the three didn't mind, at least not anymore since they had each other AND the fireplace to keep warm with. Ibuki lit the fireplace and switched off the lights, it was around 10 pm by then. She proceeded to climb onto the right side of the bed, Mikan and Ibuki nuzzled into Chiaki. And she nuzzled them back. They soon all fell asleep wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and in each other's arms...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short :') But I enjoyed writing this and it made me very happy.


End file.
